Ed and Eddy do: EEnE video games
by elejamie
Summary: I'm back! Anyways, in this episode of Ed and Eddy do, the eponymous duo review their own video games: Jawbreakers!; Mis-Edventures and SotC Scam of the Century . Final chapter up, and completed.
1. Chapter 1: Jawbreakers!

Ed and Eddy do: EEnE Video Games

Chapter 1: Jawbreakers (GBA)

Boring disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, any of the EEnE games (seriously, I haven't got any copies, nor am I part of the companies who created them), or any of the consoles mentioned (I have played on all the consoles they were released for. Except for the DS, mainly because I don't own one. I'm poor).

A/N: I'm back. No thanks to a rubbish computer, scrapped projects and manic depression. And yes, I'll continue DotDftNU. In August. Uploading in September. So it's back, due to popular demand! And, in late May, I will be doing another Ed and Eddy do story. Again, it would be based on Eurovision, but this year's Eurovision. So, look out for it.

Anyways, this time, Ed and Eddy review their own video games: Jawbreakers; Mis-Edventures; and Scam of the Century. Plus they will also take a peek at their online games. Just a reminder: The beginnings of all of the Ed and Eddy do stories are exactly the same. Except from now on, they refer it as "Ed and Eddy do", whereas in the original, it was called "Ed and Eddy on". Not a goof, because things can change since the pilot episode.

Silhouettes of Ed and Eddy are shown across a half-dimmed room. They are visible within the darkness. The lights turn on, and they welcome their audience.

"We're rolling." Edd instructed them to start.

"I'm Ed." Ed began.

"And I'm Eddy." Eddy concluded.

"And welcome to Ed and Eddy do." The duo said in unison.

"Do what?" Ed stupidly asked.

"It's the name of the show." Edd answered.

"OK." Ed realised.

A montage then started. With some cheesy chat show-esque music being played in the background several pictures of Ed and Eddy rolled by. From a picture of them talking to a Steve Irwin look-alike, to a clip of them chatting to a group of people. It ended with a picture of Ed, and Eddy, back to back. Although a stool was visible, making Eddy seem taller. It then continued to Ed and Eddy.

"And this time, we're looking at our very own video games." Eddy explained to the audience what was on this time. And, unlike the pilot, Ed was awake. So there was no need for Eddy to wake up his yellow simpleton co-host.

"Video games are played by magic!" Ed stupidly said whilst pointing his finger up in the air.

"No, they're not." Edd corrected Ed. "They are played by a controller, which is powered by ELECTRICITY." He put emphasis on the word 'electricity'. "Which travels along a wire into a console, powered by ELECTRICITY, which, in turn, is connected to a telly, which is also powered by ELECTRICITY."

"But electricity is magic, though? Like gravy." Ed continued with his stupidity. "Yum, gravy."

"It's gravity."

"No, I'm sure it's gravy."

"There's only one way to sort this out." Eddy complained. "To Wikipedia!"

We then cut to the trio on the Simple English Wikipedia page on gravity. "You're right, Double D." Ed moaned as he slipped the hatted genius $1.

"Let's get back to filming." Eddy instructed the cameraman and the co-host.

In the next shot, Ed and Eddy are sitting back in their seats, and Edd was behind the camera. "So, back to magic." Ed returned things back to normal. "I mean video games!"

"Ed, why do you think everything electrical is magic?" Eddy was curious.

"What's magic?" Eddy then punched Ed in the stomach because he was so angry.

"Roll on sundown." Edd waited for the Sabbath to begin.

After a while, Ed was able to talk normally. So the show was ready to begin. "First up, we have Jawbreakers! for the Game boy Advance." Eddy began. "And, guessing from the cover, it looks alright. Now all we need is a Game Boy Advance..."

Edd rummaged from underneath his hat until he found one. "It's a GBA SP." The hatted genius handed the console to Eddy.

"Thanks, Double D." Eddy slipped open the case, put the cartridge into the GBA, and then turned it on. "For certain legal reason, plus the author being lazy to describe it, we can't show you what the screen is. Look it up on YouTube or something." Eddy warned the 'viewers', in a drab, dreary monotone voice. "Let's play some games." Eddy entered "eaed", which stands for Ed and Eddy do, and started the game.

"Is there a tutorial for this thing?" Ed asked, peering at the console.

"Apparently not. I have been rushed into this." Eddy replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

A few seconds passed, and Eddy was at the hole in the first level. "ARGH! How can you just this thing!" He shrieked.

"Use the ladder, Eddy." Edd reminded the small megalomaniac in an Obi-Wan-style voice.

Eddy managed to get past the hole, but had difficulty getting past the enemy, which looked a bit like a dog. He tried to get onto the ledge, but he couldn't so he lost a life. "Damn it!" He yelled as he had to do the same thing over again. The same thing happened twice before he got a game over screen.

"I'll try." Eddy passed the console to Ed, who, surprisingly managed to get onto the second level in just a minute.

"You've played this before?" Eddy queried.

"Yup," Ed mashed the button softly. "I completed it once."

And so, Ed progressed through the levels, without breaking a sweat. However, Edd turned off the camera, and, as Ed was about to complete it, he turned it back on. The yellow simpleton completed it, and Eddy celebrated. "So, what did you both think of it?"

"Rubbish!" Ed and Eddy waved their thumbs-down sign.

"I think it was also plagiarised." Edd added. "It was virtually similar to a game called The Lost Vikings. To add coal to the fire, Jawbreakers! was released not long after TLV was released. About a week or so."

"There we go." Eddy finished this part of the show. "We've looked at one game, and already it is craptacular."

"I liked it." Ed murmured.

"OK, I give it 3.1/10. What about you, Ed?"

"About 6/3. Wait, what's it out of?"

"10, Ed." Edd replied.

"OK, it's 10/3 from me."

"Quick, cut to commercial before the wall becomes a new colour: Hint of brain." Eddy shouted at the camera.

A/N: Well, that's one game already done. Next chapter will be about Mis-Edventures; third will be about Scam of the Century; and the final chapter will be on their internet games on the Cartoon Network site. So, if you want to see more, read, review and wait 6-8 quarter-days for delivery.


	2. Chapter 2: MisEdventures

Ed and Eddy do: EEnE video games

Chapter 2: Mis-Edventures

A/N: Second chapter now. And to be honest, as I've mentioned: Not only have I never played these games, but I also don't own them. I'm not part of the companies that created them.

When we left the action, Eddy was about to beat Ed to a bloody pulp. Before that was to happen, Edd turned off the camera. When he turned it on, not only are Ed and Eddy in extreme pain, but they're also going to review Mis-Edventures. Now, let's see what's going on...

* * *

When Edd turned the camera back on, Eddy had a black eye; some scars and bruises; and a few of his teeth were missing. But, due to his immense strength, Ed only escaped with a bandage covering his eye. "Now have you learnt not to harm Ed severely?" Edd scolded, wagging his finger as it became visible on the screen.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy didn't pay attention to what the cameraman was saying, and wanted to get on with the show.

"Now, next up we have the Mis-Edventures. And, unlike our previous game, it's a multi-platformer."

"You mean it's not only on one platform?" Ed was amazed. "Wow, I didn't know that one game would need so many trains." Now we all know that Eddy didn't beat some common sense into his co-host.

"No, Ed. It means it's not for one console." Edd corrected.

"What's it for?" Eddy rubbed his hands in glee, despite the pain.

"Apparently, it's for Xbox..."

"I didn't know it was for a 360!" Ed made the obvious mistake of forgetting the previous Xbox. The original one. Don't worry, Ed. People make that mistake too, and I'm not correcting them.

"Don't interrupt, Ed." Edd told the yellow simpleton off. "It's for the original Xbox, NOT the 360. It's also for the Play Station 2, or PS2 for short; PC; GameCube; and our old friend: The Game Boy Advance, or GBA." The cameraman concluded the list of consoles.

"Did it do any better than that crappy Jawbreakers! game?" Eddy slumped in his chair.

"Don't swear." The hatted genius became a mother (metaphorically). "And yes, though the PC version got some negative reviews."

"Why do all our games suck?" Eddy shrieked, causing Ed to cover his ears.

"We'll review the same game, but on different consoles." Edd not only reminded, but gave them an idea.

"Good idea." Eddy pointed his finger up in the air.

So, they decided to sit down at a PS2. Again, for legal reasons, I cannot describe the game itself. But that doesn't stop me from describing it. Edd plugged the slimline PS2 (because you can open the disc tray without turning the console on) into the TV; put the disc into the tray; closed the flap; and turned both the telly, followed by the PS2, on. Edd then set everything up, and played it.

"Whoa." Eddy stood in amazement. "I'm in 3D!"

"So am I!" Ed joined in.

"But the game's still terrible." Eddy reviewed. "I don't get how to play it."

"You're stuck on the tutorial." Edd was deadpan. "Pathetic. I'll show you how to play it. Pay close attention." Edd came out from behind the camera, and sat down on the floor. Gripping the controller softly, he whizzed past the tutorial, with Eddy paying attention to both the screen and Edd's fingers. At the end, Edd replayed the same level and passed it back to the short megalomaniac. "...And that's how you do it."

However, at the same time, Ed was facing the screen, his head taking up the whole thing. He nearly picked it up off the tripod and ate it. Again. But this time, Edd stopped him, and put it back onto the tripod. "Do you remember last time?" Edd scorned.

"Yes, sir." Ed moaned. He sat back down next to Eddy as his co-host continued with the game. After a few hours - during which, Edd turned off the camera – Ed asked Eddy what he thought of the game.

"It was alright. Much better than the Jawbreakers! game we reviewed." Eddy replied.

"Next up, it's the same game, but on a different console, the Xbox." Edd set up the Xbox the same way he set up the PS2. A few hours later, the Eds finished their game. Again, they thought it was the same as the PS2 version. "Let's stop for the day." Edd came close to falling over due to fatigue.

"Yeah, let's." Eddy yawned. The trio set off home, so they can continue their video games.

The next morning, the Eds returned to the warehouse to continue their episode. "Morning all." Ed greeted his friends, as well as the audience.

"Morning Ed." Edd and Eddy said in unison.

"Now, we'll do the PC version, which is claimed to be the worst version of the lot." Edd reminded the two hosts about what to do next.

So the turned to their trusty computer. Eddy put his coke in the cup holder next to the monitor. Edd installed the game, and was willing to uninstall once they've finished. There was no change in what they've done, except for the final say. "What did you think of it?" Eddy queried.

"I wish that Scanners bloke will make my head explode." There was no doubt Ed didn't like it.

"I liked it, though. It had a bad press." Eddy was less critical of it. "But it doesn't deserve much points from me."

"And last, but not least, it's the GameCube." Edd held up a copy of the GC version. He didn't need to set up a GameCube, as he already set it up just before the hosts got in.

Once again, Ed and Eddy played it, died a few times, and gave it an "OK". So that was all four games done. But what was their final judgement?

"So, Mis-Edventures. First up, what would you give the PS2 version?"

"5/10." Eddy crossed his arms.

"Thumbs up." Edd held up his thumbs down sign, but it was upside down.

"Alright. What about the Xbox version?"

"The same."

"Thumbs up." Ed never put down his upside-down thumbs down sign.

"And the PC version?"

"Ah, that's different." Eddy uncrossed his arms, then pointed his finger at the screen. "I give it a 4/10. Not good enough to reach a 5."

"And you, Ed?" Edd was waiting for Ed's response.

"Thumbs down!" Ed put his thumbs down sign the right way up.

"And finally, we have the GameCube version."

"4.5/10." Eddy crossed his arms again

"I don't know. You see, I like thumbs up. But, then again, I like thumbs down. But which is better?"

"Ed, just make a decision." Eddy wanted his simple co-host to make a statement.

"Besides, we'll be sued by Harry Hill for using that without his permission... I think." Edd reminded Ed that he was about to use something without the owner's permission.

"Thumbs sideways." Ed turned his thumbs down sign at a 90 degree angle.

"So, that's all from us." Eddy concluded the show.

"Wait!" Edd interrupted, which was unlike him. "We forgot to review the GBA version."

"OK, let's do it Sockhead." Eddy complained.

After a few hours on Edd's GBA SP, Eddy gave it 4.75/10; and Ed gave it another "thumbs sideways."

"Now have we done it all?" Eddy still was slumped back in his chair.

"Yes we have, Eddy." The cameraman gave the duo the go ahead to close this part of the show.

"Join us after the break when we review the last game so far... Scam of the Century, or SotC (Eddy says it as Sot-kuh)" Eddy concluded, uninterrupted. But he changed his mind. "Hang on; there hasn't been much violence here." He got a golf club and hit Ed over the head with it. "Better."

"Good sigh!" Ed waved to the camera.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you've enjoyed this. It's longer, due to Mis-Edventures being on more than one console. But sadly, the next chapter will be shorter, due to Scam of the Century being a DS-only release. And, as always, read and review for a conclusion. And, hopefully, an Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2010.

By the way, if you don't know who Harry Hill is, go into YouTube and search "TV Burp". He's the bald person presenting the show. Just before the commercial break, he says something like "You see, I like x. But, then again, I also like y. But which is better? There's only one way to find out... FIGHT!" Then, x and y (which could be anything that was mentioned), would come out of two doors and fight each other. Harry would also go "See you after the break. Come on ___" (___ could stand for x or y). Sadly, I cannot simplify this, so sorry if you can't understand it.


	3. Chapter 3: SotC, aka Scam of the Century

Ed and Eddy do: EEnE video games

Chapter 3: SotC (Scam of the Century)

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this Ed and Eddy do. It's on a little earlier than expected, seeing as no one will review it. And, so I don't have to finally complete it in 3342, I decided to upload it now. And don't forget: Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2010 will be up in a few weeks. And also, I've decided to do a sequel to DotDftNU (or Dawn of the Dead from the Neck Up), which will be up in 2011 (the difference is, it's not set around Halloween, so I've more time).

Anyways, Ed and Eddy review Scam of the Century, or SotC (Eddy pronounces it as Sot-kuh). To date, it's the latest Ed and Eddy game. And they're back on form: A great show marred by a horrible game. But, as a change, Edd doesn't have a DS on him, and thus he has to buy one. Now, let us rejoin the action, with Ed and Eddy at their warehouse studio.

Ed and Eddy were slumped in their chair. The camera was off, of course. All they had to do to pass the time was to chat for one another. After all, their cameraman was out, purchasing their next thing to review: A DS, followed by a copy of Scam of the Century. "What's taking him so long?" Eddy complained, nearly sliding onto the floor from slumping in his chair so much.

Well, speak of the devil. Edd entered the decrepit building, clutching a DS box. On top of that was a copy of Scam of the Century. "I have returned from the video games store!" Edd majestically spouted, feeling the urge to raise his hands up in the air. But he didn't, because that'll drop the box, and probably break the DS, mostly due to him being weak. He's still stronger than Jimmy!

"Alright!" Eddy rubbed his hands in glee.

Edd flipped the camera back on, and resumed filming. "We're rolling!" The British cameraman pointed his finger up in the air.

"Hello, and welcome to our final game." Eddy greeted the audience.

"So far!" Ed interrupted.

Eddy pushed his yellow co-host off his seat. "Shut up, Lumpy. We have Scam of the Century, or SotC (remember, Eddy pronounced it as sot-kuh)."

"What?" Ed got back up onto his seat.

"SotC."

"How do you spell it?" Edd was puzzled.

"There's an S; there's an O; there's a T; there's a C."

"Oh, SotC (pronounced as Ess-oh-tee-see)" Ed finally knew what he meant

"SotC (Eddy still said it as sot-kuh)."

"Double D gave us a console!" Ed immediately forgot what his megalomaniac co-host has already said.

"Yes. A Nintendo DS." Eddy squinted at the box. Afterwards, he opened the box, and set everything up. "Now, let's play our game." He opened the case, and inserted the cartridge into the DS.

Eddy set the game up, and were doing their old routine: If one of them dies, they give it to the next person. "I hope to Dave this has a walkthrough!" Ed sat, watching Eddy play on the brand-new DS.

After about five minutes, Eddy finally died. Not in this universe, but rather in his game. "You take it, Ed." Eddy passed the console to his co-host. Not surprisingly, Ed whizzed past the levels.

After a few hours, Ed completed the whole game. "Done. YAY ME!" Ed resembled a Paris Hilton-esque character from a certain show.

"So, how did you find it?" Edd asked the duo.

"Game play was just... urgh!" Eddy struggled with the right words to say. "The graphics were good. Everything else was mediocre." Eddy spouted out a word he learnt from Edd. "But there was just one problem."

"What is it?" Ed and Edd queried in unison.

"Why didn't they ask us to provide the voices?" Eddy was confused.

"Hell knows." Ed replied.

"And you Ed?" The hatted genius was curious about what the yellow simpleton thought.

"It was OK, I guess." Ed moped.

"There's something missing from this episode." Eddy felt something was wrong. "We need more violence." The megalomaniac then brandished a golf club and hit Ed over the head with it.

The violence continued for a while until Edd pulled a rope. Two live wires came out and gave Ed and Eddy a non-fatal electric shock. "Now once you two are calm, I will edit this."

"OK." Eddy moaned. "So, that's all viewers. Tune in next time!" He cheerily waved to the camera.

"Guys, I think I'm a pink purple-spotted cheese grater." Ed was deluded. He then collapsed to the floor, with smoke coming out from his ears, and his hair was showing signs of burning. Edd turned off the camera. Since it was the Sabbath in a few hours, the British cameraman quickly took the film out of the camera, and then edited the film, ready for its premiere on Sunday.

The big day arrived. Everyone sat down at Eddy's house. He slipped the video into the VHS, and then pressed play. A while passed until the video was over. "Any questions?" Eddy wanted to know what everyone thought.

"When are you gonna get a DVD player, dorky?" Kevin raised his hand. Everyone in the background snickered.

"Monobrow!" Eddy commanded Ed to throw Kevin out. Which he did. "Next question?" There was a sea of silence. "No? OK, what did everyone think?"

"It was alright." Jimmy said. Everyone else agreed.

"We'll be making more, don't worry." Edd told the kids.

Outside, Ed was on guard, making sure that Kevin didn't come back. Mainly because he wanted to pummel Eddy. "Hey, dork. Move!" Ed then picked the jock up, and kicked him into the air. When he landed, Kevin quickly realised that he was in hell. In other words, he was at a Jonas Brothers concert.

Back in Peach Creek, Edd was busy preparing for the next Ed and Eddy do. "Get ready for a sequel..." He smirked.

A/N: Sorry if the ending isn't good enough. Or the chapter in fact. I had some difficulty. Plus the internet wasn't being helpful.

So anyways, as Edd said, there will be another Ed and Eddy do. You won't have to wait long. I might if my brother will let me onto my computer account. But hopefully, it will be out. It'll also be the last time Ed and Eddy review Eurovision.

DotDftNU II: London Calling (the working title) will be up around April 2011. Expect more blood; more zombies; more deaths; and more celebrities and/or stars. A second difference is that Chuck Norris'll be replaced by Stephen Fry (who's equally awesome). A third difference is that it'll only be the Eds appearing as zombie killers. In the meanwhile, I gotta get to creating the other chapters of the original DotDftNU...


End file.
